Real Ash Ketchum
by DarkDemon321
Summary: In this story Ash will be smarter, calmer and ladies man he can use Aura he will can more pokemon than Anime many of his pokemon will evolve and this will be a AshXHarem with 17 or more girls
1. Chapter 1

Real Ash Ketchum

 **This my first fanfiction in this Ash will be a lot smarter catch more Pokemon than animated he will also use Aura and there will be multishipping with Ash and Ash starter will be Mewtwo not Pikachu Ash also will get Pikachu.**

* * *

Chapter 1: A Different Started

In Kanto region there is place called Pallet Town in this our favorite hero Ash Ketchum live he is walking in the forest searching for his ball when he heard something and walk towards that direction when he came into a clearing he was shock at what he saw. He saw there is Pokémon It is primarily grey with a long, purple tail. On top of its head are two short, blunt horns, and it has purple eyes. A tube extends from the back of its skull to the top of its spine, bypassing its neck. It has a defined chest and shoulders, which resemble a breastplate. The three digits on each hand and foot have spherical tips. Its tail is thick at the base, but thins before ending in a small bulb. The Pokémon was very injured he looks over the boy when he hears the footstep.

" **Stay Way** " A voice came into Ash mind he look around and saw nothing than he look at the pokemon remembering professor oak told him that pokemon talk though telepathy "I am not going hurt you there I will take you to my mon she know how to heal you" Ash said he walk close towards the Pokémon without any fear the Pokémon look into Ash eyes and saw nothing but kindness so he allow the boy to help himself before black out Ash pick the Pokémon on his back and start running towards his home After run for good hours Ash made at home he run into kitchen where he knew his mom was working " Mom look I found and injured Pokémon help him" Ash said between his breath he was panted because of running and also with that Pokémon weight Delia turn around and saw her son was carrying a Pokémon she never seen before but when she saw his injury she started to heal him after healing the Pokémon she turn her head towards Ash who was still there with worried and concern look at his face she knew that he was worrying for that Pokémon "Is that Pokémon is okay" Ash asked worriedly she smile "He is fine just need some rest why don't we take him at your room" Delia said he nod they both take that Pokémon in Ash room and place him on bed than Delia walk outside for making dinner Ash take a chair and sit on it and look at Pokémon "You will get better soon" Ash said with smile.

Next Morning

Morning came inside Ketchum residence a Pokémon was starting to wake he fill pain in his head " **Where am I** " the Pokémon though he remember be created by human and escape from there while escaping get injured and then found by a boy "You are wake that's good" A voice came he look where the voice came from and saw another human " **Who are you** " The Pokémon question "I am Delia Ketchum the mother of Ash that brought you here" Delia said while introducing herself The Pokémon relax and look at the boy which brought him here was sleeping beside him "He doesn't leave your side for whole night I told him that you're alright but still he was worried" Delia said "What's your name" Delia asked " **I am Mewtwo** " Mewtwo introduced itself before anyone say something they saw Ash was waking up when he fully awake he see Mewtwo who was wake he throw himself at Mewtwo and hug him "You are wake" Ash cheer Mewtwo was surprise by the embrace never anyone hug him but he return the hug the boy broke the hug and look at Mewtwo "What Pokemon are you I know all Pokemon from Kanto to Kalos but I never saw any Pokemon like you" Ash question to the Mewtwo, Mewtwo saw shock to hear that this boy know that much of Pokemon coming out his shock he answer the question " **I am Mewtwo clone of a Pokemon call Mew** " Mewtwo answer this shock Delia a clone of Mew Ash also shock but something came in his mind "Clone of Mew but you don't look like Mew, Mew is small Pokemon and why she create her clone" Ash asked confusedly Mewtwo don't why but he feel like he can trust Ash and also feel safe around him " **Ash I was create by human they name themselves Team Rocket and there leader want my power but I escape from there but got injure than you found me and brought here** ".

This shock Delia and Ash they hear of Team Rocket that evil organization "Mewtwo you can stay with ours hear if you want to" Ash said Mewtwo look at Delia she nod agreeing with Ash Mewtwo was in deep thought he doesn't know that much about this world and also he feel that he can trust them coming to a decision he look at Ash how was waiting for his answer he said " **Sure why not I don't know much about this world can you help me** " Mewtwo request "Of course Mewtwo I will help you as much I can" Ash answer to Mewtwo request "And can you will come with my journey when I became thirteen" " **Sure Ash** " Mewtwo said with smile Delia smile seeing this "Now come you two eat your breakfast after all you cannot go to journey if your hunger can you" Delia said walking downstairs "Coming" They said in union they look at each other and laugh following Ash Mom downstairs to eat breakfast for first time Mewtwo feel that he belong somewhere and cannot to see what future was hold for him and Ash.

* * *

 **Here is my first chapter I also looking for beat reader to help me with this story if you want to help than message me. I will update my next soon and also you can vote for girls that can be with Ash here is the list**

 **Kanto**

 **Leaf:**

 **Misty:**

 **Sabrina:**

 **Elena:**

 **Giselle:**

 **Erika:**

 **Lara:**

 **Anabel:**

 **Solidad:**

 **Duplica** :

 **Orange Island**

 **Ruby:**

 **Melody:**

 **Johto**

 **Casey:**

 **Lyra:**

 **Whitney:**

 **Jasmine:**

 **Clair:**

 **Bianca (Alto):**

 **Liza** :

 **Hoenn**

 **May:**

 **Roxanne** :

 **Flannery:**

 **Winona** :

 **Solana:**

Sinnoh

 **Dawn** :

 **Princess Salvia:**

 **Cynthia** :

 **Zoey:**

 **Ursula:**

 **Angie:**

 **Candice:**

 **Alice:**

Unova

 **Iris:**

 **Hilda:**

 **Bianca (Unova):**

 **Georgia** :

 **Elesa:**

 **Roxie:**

 **Skyla:**

 **Sierra:**

Kalos

 **Serena** :

 **Shauna:**

 **Miette:**

 **Diantha** :

 **Aria:**

 **Valerie:**

 **Korrina:**

 **Viola** :

 **Astrid:**

 **Alexa:**

If you don't know some Characters go to google and find out and also Elena character I take from story secrets of fujin of shadows if you want to find out more info on this Elena character you can read his story it's really good and also you can vote for Ash father you know that in anime they don't show his father here is three people I think that can be is father

Sir Aaron:

Red:

Riley:

An till next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2: The Journey Begins

The journey begins

Hello guys here is second chapter with the help of my beat reader Babu Roy c and I also add two or three more girls on list and the vote for the girls will be with Ash and who will be Ash father is

 **Kanto**

 **Leaf: 6**

 **Misty: 4**

 **Sabrina: 7**

 **Elena: 3**

 **Giselle: 5**

 **Erika:**

 **Lara:**

 **Anabel: 3**

 **Solidad:** 5

 **Duplica** : 2

 **Daisy Oak:**

 **Daisy:**

 **Violet:**

 **Lily:**

 **Orange Island**

 **Ruby:**

 **Melody: 8**

 **Johto**

 **Casey: 1**

 **Lyra: 4**

 **Whitney: 3**

 **Jasmine: 2**

 **Clair: 4**

 **Cherry: 1**

 **Bianca (Alto): 5**

 **Sakura: 1**

 **Liza** : 1

 **Hoenn**

 **May: 9**

 **Roxanne** : 2

 **Flannery: 6**

 **Winona** : 1

 **Solana:** 4

 **Princess Sara: 1**

Sinnoh

 **Dawn** : 7

 **Princess Salvia: 3**

 **Cynthia** : 5

 **Zoey:** 4

 **Ursula: 1**

 **Angie: 1**

 **Candice:** 3

 **Alice:** 1

Unova

 **Iris: 2**

 **Hilda: 6**

 **Bianca (Unova): 2**

 **Georgia** : 2

 **Elesa:** 3

 **Roxie:** 2

 **Skyla:** 5

 **Sierra:**

Kalos

 **Serena** : 9

 **Shauna:** 5

 **Miette:** 5

 **Diantha** : 2

 **Aria:**

 **Valerie:** 2

 **Korrina:** 4

 **Viola** : 3

 **Astrid:**

 **Alexa:**

Ash Father

Red: 3

Sir Aaron: 2

Riley: 1

(Keys)

"Speech"

"Pokespeech"(even Mewtwo)

"Telepathy"(excluding Mewtwo)

"Aura Speaking"

Thoughts

5years later

It was night time in Pallet Town, where everyone was asleep. Expect the only house, which was the Ketchum residence. Inside the house there was a room where a raven hair boy and a genetic pokemon were awake. The boy and the pokemon were Ash and Mewtwo. They are excited because tomorrow they were going to start their first journey. A journey, where people and pokemon can unite as one and do countless adventures, to fulfill their endeavor.

Over the five years of Mewtwo's arrival, he learnt and now, can now control his psychic power easily, with selfless Ash help him while controlling his power over him. His mother was day and night worried for him, but he relentlessly, helped Mewtwo, to achieve his control, even costing his own life.

First they started to meditate which was first started by Ash, as he was walking on the principal of his Aura Guardian father. At the first page of the book, it contained the vitals, which was needed to be a strong protector. In the early days, he sickly hated to just sit, under a tree and close the eyes, as if he was sleeping, while sitting under the tree. But later, he learnt, it was needed to clear the obstacles of mind to concentrate on the target.

His mother from the back, just stood, at the side of the door frame, to not to be noticed by him. She secretly encouraged him for doing that and believed, that one day, he would become the best Aura Guardian in the history of them. She had a pinch of tear, at the corner of her eye; in happy, believing, that might eventually become true.

So, after some weeks or so, he was joined by Mewtwo, who eager to learn new things, as he started to observe everything and liked the family, where he was currently living. This reminded him of Amber, who gave a short tour of the world. She introduced him with all the feelings and emotions that all living beings contain. Thus, he found him to teach him, of all other things.

From that, he was accompanied by the clone pokemon. They practiced it regularly, at punctuated time. After some hours, Delia would call them for the breakfast, which was impossible for them to deny, in any state of matter. As Mewtwo was living with his first real friend and master, he also adopted his style of mugging the food in. They frequently made a competition, of eating more, which was eventually prompted by Ash's mother for their health.

They also fight many wild pokemon, while they move into a forested area, where pokemons were found easily. Ash also helps him learning many new moves. He learnt that, he was a psychic type, so he mainly concentrated on that type of attacks, along with the common attacks, like protect and quick attack.

They also work on to make their own moves stronger, which he already known, like psychic, confusion and his signature move, Psystrike, to take their opponents down. He defeated a Scyther, then a Pinsir, and a Rhyhorn.

With surprise attacks, Ash also learns more about pokemons, like how to win with disadvantaged conditions, how to make food for himself and for his pokemons. He also learnt to control his Aura with help of the book which help an Aura user, left by his father for him to use. He can now, after great a great deal of deliberation, create Aura shield, Aura sword, and other Aura manipulation techniques and also can now understand pokemon language.

But unfortunately, he only possessed Mewtwo at that time, who only spoke with mental speech, so he needs to head forest, to talk with the pokemons. At first, they started to consider him as a freak, but later, as they got habituated with the conversation, they got fascinated. These also help him and them to heal injured members of them and to maintain human-pokemon coordination.

And, there was a worst thing that he needs to learn. That is table manners. It was tough and tedious way how to eat like that. But he couldn't able to protest against his overprotective mom, who was now accompanied by his friend, Mewtwo.

Really, this isn't fair for him. They were two and he was only one. Plus, he was a child and she was an adult.

So, without his wish, he needs to act a gentleman, and many other things, taught by his mother. He also has done physical training like sparing with wild fighting pokemon, jogging, push-ups and much more. He also remember how Professor Oak, when came to their house for some event of so, he would tell Mewtwo to turn invisible or hide somewhere else, so that Professor can't locate him and publish as a discovery.

As soon as, he would leave, he called his friend from the hiding place, go face him. He then asked why he needed to hide from him. Ash knew, he was strong enough to fight any human, at least, like that old man. Then he would reply him that, he was a professor. His work was to search for new species of pokemon and study them thoroughly. If they were dangerous for human settlement, then, they would kill them or if they were friendly, then, they would leave them in the forests or in biosphere reserves, depending on the population of the species. Thus, they could never meet again.

At this, his eyes wide opened. He then remembered of his birth, where a group of scientists, invented him from the DNA of Mew. He then glowed in anger and his powerful psychic power was releasing. Ash couldn't let him to lose his controls again, so he hugged him tightly.

"Mewtwo, stop this. I know, how you are feeling, but, please stop", Ash pleaded to him. His own eyes were filling with tears, as he sensed his emotions. So, the Pokémon's anger energy stopped flowing. He looked at the boy, whom he called his friend, was soothing him. He returned his hug with equal affection.

" _ **Sorry Ash, I was just overwhelmed**_ **"** , he said. He felt a pang of guilty for being such stupid, to act like brainless creatures. "Don't worry, I understand", Ash replied. He then released them from the hug and kept a hand on his shoulder in assurance.

Then suddenly, from the down floor, "Dinner time", came out. It was Ash's mom, calling them for the dinner. Their face lit up. They knew, if anything doomed them, then only Ash's mom's cooked food only can help to escape it. So they raced down the staircase, to the dining room, where food was already served.

The meal was extraordinarily scrumptious. Their mouth became watery at the aroma of the food that was placed. So, they rushed to the seats and started to mugging up everything, which was in vicinity. They would, something broke their speed, as they need to show manners, but it stayed for a second or so.

Delia watched his and his friend, eating for the last time, before their journey begins. She lost in her thoughts, when Ash was small and he got Mewtwo. From then, he somewhat became like a brother for him. Always, playing eating, sleeping, training together. It was hard for her part to leave him for his journey, but she knew, it was writing for him. Seeing, he has many roles to play in his life, as described by Arceus. She could just feel protective for him.

After their dinner, they washed their hands and went upstairs. Only she was left in the hall, to do the labor work left for her.

Then they came to their room and started to pack his bag. He took all the essential goods, that he need, especially, his Aura book. And then they started to watch TV.

In the shows, they watched a battle of Nidoking against Ganger. Then they turned the channel to the Professor Oak's information show, where, he was telling about the details about the new trains and what kind of pokemons, they would get.

It took one more hour and the time was now ten on the clock, at night. "Hey Mewtwo, we should sleep now, tomorrow we are going to start our journey" Ash said to Mewtwo and closed the T.V. He nodded and said, **"** _ **Yeah Ash, your right**_ **"** Mewtwo said he walk towards other bed which was Ash buy for him.

 **"** _ **Goodnight Ash**_ **"** Mewtwo said, as he yawned by stretching his hands and then went to sleep.

"Goodnight Mewtwo" Ash said, as he closed his own eyes and fell into dream land.

Next Morning

Ash woke up at six on the clock and go to bathroom to change his night dress into his regular clothes. After changing, he come out and walk towards Mewtwo and shook his body "Hey Mewtwo, wake up. Its morning" Ash said to Mewtwo, as he shook him, on his bed to wake him up and get out of his bed. **"** _ **Good Morning Ash**_ **"** Mewtwo greet, as he finally got up.

"Good Morning Mewtwo, now come on, we have start our exercise" Ash greet and asked Mewtwo to do. So he nodded and glowed his eyes and after second or so he and Ash were vaporized from his room. Thus, they were teleported.

In the Forest

A light appeared in the center of the forest, from where, Ash and Mewtwo were seen and were standing where the light got vanished.

Mewtwo had found a big tree, were he gone to mediate with Ash. After 30 minutes, as they also need to start their journey, they both open there eyes and stood up. Ash looked at Mewtwo and said "Mewtwo, we must go now, or else, we might be late" to Mewtwo. He wanted to head fast, as he didn't wanted to correspond with his very own rivalry friend.

He nodded and they were again warped into a light and vanished from the existence.

In Ketchum Residence

Inside Ash room a light came out and when the it gone down, Ash and Mewtwo were standing.

"Mewtwo, you go down and I will go as I get changed" Ash said to Mewtwo. He nodded and walks down through downstairs. Ash gone to bathroom and got a shower. When he finish, he came outside and get changed by wearing a black boxer shirt with a half-sleeved, pale blue full jeans, with an official league hat on his head. He also wore a blue jacket with golden trim and half sleeved. On his hand was a pair of green, fingerless gloves with endings.

Then he walked downstairs into the kitchen and saw his mother and Mewtwo, who Mewtwo was eating his pokemon food. He could see his mother was cooking breakfast for him. "Good Morning mother" Ash greeted his mom. She looks at Ash and said, "Good Morning sweetie, go and sit on your seat, your breakfast is ready" but the last part, she said and placed his breakfast in front of Ash and his mother served it to him.

He then, started eating his breakfast. While he was eating, Delia continuously looked at her son. She didn't even waste a single second on placing her breakfast on her mouth. She would continuously weep, but inside, not outside as she didn't wanted Ash to face any problem for her.

When he finished his part, he looked up to his mother, who looked sad and lonely. "Mom, is something wrong?" he asked her. She didn't responded immediately, as she was subconscious, but within a moment or two, she answered, "No Ash, everything is fine", she lied to her son and tried to act, as natural as she could.

He understood that his mother was lying to him and sensed her sorrow. She couldn't leave her son in the danger world to face. So, he give his mother a warm hug and said "Don't worry Mom, your child will be safe and sound.", while looking to her face, "I will call when I reach at Viridian City". Mewtwo from the back came and hugged her, as if he was attracted like a magnet by emotions. **"** _ **Don't worry Mrs. Ketchum, I will take a good care of him**_ **"** , he said, while looking to her. She collided them into a group hug, but, she felt a slight annoyance for his speech, "Mewtwo, I told you, call me 'mom'. You are like my child also, and I am like your mother, so you can call me", she suggested.

He nodded and she broke the hug "Goodbye Ash and you better call me" Delia said that to him, and the last part was in sharp mockery tone. "Goodbye Mewtwo and I know you will keep your brother safe" Delia said Mewtwo. Then, as they were about to leave, She again popped up with something,

"Remember to change your underwear's daily, into clean one", she said, dedicating to Ash. And immediately, his face color changed to red. For Mewtwo, he just busted out in laughter. He didn't know himself, why it was happening, but decided to pounder later one.

"So, what have you find so funny, Mewtwo?" he asked him, who was busy in laughing. He felt a little sad for the amusement, which was caused by his own cost.

 **"** _ **I don't know, Ash, but let me laugh for something**_ **"** , he somehow could manage to say. Then, after a minute, he himself subdued it. And now, Ash popped up with something,

"Mewtwo, this is important, as we reach near the lab, you will turn invisible and wait outside, until I come and capture you in my pokeball", he said in deep serious tone. He understood how it was important to be in invisible and be in a pokeball, so he agreed.

Then, he and Ash, teleported themselves and landed near the entrance of the Oak's residence. They were lucky, as no one was there in the surrounding. Then, as instructed, Mewtwo turned invisible and stayed outside.

He then opened the entrance door and walked to the main door for letting inside of the lab. He pressed the door bell and waited for an answer. Then after a minute or so, some footsteps could be heard, and eventually, the door was open by an old lab coated man.

"Ash, my boy, I see, you came for the starter", he asked. He checked the time, and it was half an hour early for the new trainers to start. So, he asked.

He nodded. He sensed that, Professor Oak thought that he was very eager to start his journey, and thus, he earned goodwill from him. He definitely was eager for the journey, but his main objective was to avoid Gary.

Inside lab

As they came inside, Ash was feeling uneasy for holding the true reason for his early arrival. He hasn't told any lie, in his entire life, and now feels that his stomach will burst open. So, he decided to tell the truth.

"Ummm. Professor... ", he bluntly started. He turned back and said, "Yes Ash". He noticed a depressed Ash, fighting in his mind for something.

"Professor, I want to tell that, I was early, not only for my eagerness for the journey, but also to avoid Gary, as you know, how our friendship has become", told him the truth.

Professor beamed at him. He was initially angry at him for not regretting at first, but his expression became lighten as he told the truth, wholeheartedly, He told me the truth, truthfully and faithfully. He will be the perfect one to take care of them, was his thoughts.

Then they entered into the room, from where, pokemons were given to their trainers. It was a small room, where in the middle; a circular elevated structure was there, where pokemons were kept for the starters.

As, professor took his stand, he said, " Ash, choose the pokemon, which you want", he then lifted a leaf marked pokeball and released the seed pokemon. It had a bud like structure at the back and it was all green in color. "Meet Bulbasaur, the grass type pokemon", he explained. The pokemon also said, _**"Hello"**_ , to him.

Then he moved his and to the second pokemon, with fire symbol on it, and opened it, "Meet Charmander, the lizard pokemon", he said to him. He noticed that he was mostly reddish orange in color, with a flame burning at its tail, which indicated that he was a fire type.

Then he moved his hand to the last pokeball that has a tear drop sign on it. As it flashed opened, a turtle like pokemon, came out of it. It had big bold eyes and the body color was blue. "Meet, Squirtle, the water type pokemon." It also told hello to him.

Then all the pokemons, lined up in a horizontal queue, waiting for the trainer to choose. They all tried to look best, as they could, but the trainer wasn't having any serious interest on them. He asked, "Professor, do you have any more pokemons to choose" to him. Surely, he was interested in all of them, but, none of them was not so interested to be chosen.

Professor sweat dropped at his question. Definitely, he had more pokemons in his lab, but these were the easiest ones to train. So he thought of testing Ash, for the last time, so that, he can conform the safety of the Pokémon's, that he was willing to give him.

"Yeah...I have one extra pokemon, but..." he bluntly said. He had an extra pokemon to give, but it was too dangerous for anyone to handle, even for the Professor, himself. Plus, he also wanted to scare him, knowing, whenever he stammered to say anything, meant, something over serious was out there.

"But what", Ash pondered. Professor Oak never hesitated in doing or giving something to his loved ones.

"That pokemon is very aggressive. He always shocks me, whenever, I took him out of his pokeball to feed him. It had become a daily routine for him to shock me, and he gives very powerful shocks", he explained. He was trembling, when he remembered of his shocks.

Ash gulped in, he never expected, such a pokemon could even exist, who always interested in shocking people. From Professor's part, he waited for his answer, which was the last test that he held for him.

"I will give it a try", Ash said after a lot of think. He had an advantage of understanding pokemons, and thus could understand his problem. So, he agreed.

Professor, who was expecting a negative answer, stood shocked, but this wasn't a shock from that pokemon. He was shocked as, how reckless, Ash could be. So, he pressed a button on the structure, and there came another pokeball with thunder sign, meaning it was an electric type. As he holds it, it burst opened and came out a small yellow rodent pokemon and landed on the side table.

As he came out, he was about to shock him, but he noticed an unfamiliar human, presuming to be a new trainer, and the Professor was offering him to that trainer.

From Professor, he holds his hands, in front of his face, as if it would deflect his attack. Ash just stared at the pokemon. He was about to hold that pokemon, when suddenly, he sparkled his cheeks and muttered, _"Stop, or I will shock you"_ , in rage voice.

Ash then immediately took back his hands. "Why?" he asked it to him. He wanted to solve his problem, so that they could be friendly to the people.

" _Because, you trainers, took my parents, away from me, when I was just born, and you all now tortured them, till their end_ ", he ended, but at last part, he started to sob.

Professor, for the first time, noticing, Pikachu to cry, and not only that, Ash had also teared up, as if he could understand his speech. He then moved forward, took him and hugged him tightly.

"Don't worry Pikachu; I won't do anything that to you. You are my friend. Even if you don't consider me, I will always protect you from all the trouble, that could come to you", he knew, how it felt, when a family member, moves away from them.

Oak just stood dumbfound, but he was now confirmed that, he was the best person to take care of that pokemons.

Pikachu then felt something, that he hadn't felt, when any human, who approached to him. He was sounding truthful, not like the other ones, who just change their color, according to the environment. He also felt a strange empowerment, at the closeness to him.

Then they both stopped crying and looked each other, face to face. "Now, would you like to be on for my journey and be my friend forever?" He asked him. It didn't take him a second to decide, and agreed to him and expressed it with a happy 'chaa' from him.

Professor gave out a smile. He was happy that Ash finally got his pokemon and relieved to know, that his headache was going now, happily. "Well done Ash. You are the first person, to whom, he hadn't shocked and now" he paused and got a card like gadget from a drawer and handed it to him,

"This is a special pokedex, only for you, which can do several functions to do, first and primary work is to give information's on different types of pokemon of all regions, second, it can transfer pokemons from the lab to you or from you to lab, without needing to visit a pokemon center to do so, third, from this, you can video phone anyone from here", he explained it to him.

He was fascinated and somewhat felt proud for having such thing, which others don't have. Then expected his five empty pokeball to give him, as it was mention in the TV commotion.

But professor had other plans for him. He gave him only one pokeball and said, " I am giving you one spare pokeball and", he paused. He gone to another drawer and took some other pokeball and said, "Some four pokemons for you" to him.

His face bulged his eyes out in astonishment. Four more pokemons, I already have one, plus I now have a starter pokemon, and now, professor wants to give me more, Wow! I am so excited, he giggled in excitement.

"I see, you are excited. But I them to be trained well, like you have done for Pikachu, as", as he started, he was in a good mood, but in the end, his face dropped. He became sad and misery. Ash and Pikachu, who were happy at that time, became worried,

He was about to ask, but he continued, "as they were abandoned by their trainers, either for their power, for their disobedience, or for some other matter", he spoke out. Then he added, "By seeing, how you have gained trust and faith in him, I want you to take care of them". He requested him.

He understood. He was asked to take care of the pokemons, who have similar case like Pikachu.

Professor than took the first pokeball and released its captured pokeball. A big jackel like pokemon came out, whose fur was predominated by blue and black. It had pointed ears with many out growths, coming from them and a sharp nose. He looked at the new human.

With the new pokedex, Ash scanned the new pokemon, "Lucario, An aura pokemon and native to Sinnoh. Lucario reads the thoughts of others and anticipates their movements by sensing their auras. They are fighting/steel type and this Lucario is male." it said and stopped.

Ash shocked. As far as he knew, Aura Guardians were present on the earth to protect the world, but he didn't knew, there would a pokemon, who also control Aura. Means, he would be best match for him.

For Lucario, he was scanning his Aura, stealthily. As he finished, he gasped, wow! He has such a power Aura, even a normal Aura Guardian won't have.

Ash then proceeds forward and hugged him, avoiding, and too much squeezing, as to hurt himself from the metallic horn on him. As he did, Lucario felt a deep energy, flowing to him. It was something, which couldn't be described, but knew, it was for good. Now, professor called him back and called another pokemon.

A cream colored pokemon came out, whose pink eyebrows, extended and flown down as hair, each side and it also had antenna like structure from there. Its tail part was majorly blue in color with a fin at the tip.

He again scanned, "Milotic, the Tender Pokémon and the evolved form of Feebas. At the first sign of fighting, Milotic will come up from the bottom of its lake habitat to calm any angry feelings. This pokemon species is native of Hoenn and this pokemon is female" and replied this.

It was really a large pokemon. And it seemed, Milotic seemed to be taken a liking to the Ash. She lowered her slender neck and licked Ash's cheeks. And in return, Ash hugged her face with his body. She also felt a strange empowerment was been supplied to her. Then again, she was called back and another pokemon appeared.

It was a bipedal pokemon with green hair, white skirt like structure and a triangular horn like structure in the center of its chest. It was more or less resembled the figure like a girl. As he beamed the camera of the pokedex, it said, "Gardevoir, the Embrace Pokémon. Gardevoir will use all of its psychic energy to protect a trainer it has made a deep connection with. Gardevoirs are native of Hoenn region. This Gardevoir is female", it stopped with a beep.

At this information, Ash frowned a little. He expected that all Gardevoirs are female. "Professor, are all Gardevoirs are female? "He asked, even though knowing the answer. He knew, he knew, he would ask that question, so he replied, "According to the information's, No".

"But, isn't it embarrassing for male Gardevoirs to bear a female like structure?" he pondered it to him. The Gardevoir, who was standing, comically fallen down at this. Then, as she properly looked at him, she blushed in light red, and wanted to quickly subdue it. So, she has done it.

"Well, this you have to ask a male Gardevoir", he suggested. He just joked with him, but didn't expect him to take that seriously. So, after that, he returned her and took hold the last one.

As it came, it appeared to be a bipedal rabbit like big pokemon, with brown fur and long ears. It also had slender legs. It also appeared to be mostly female. As, he again scanned it, the Dexter replied, "Lopunny, the rabbit pokemon. The ears appear to be delicate. If they are touched roughly, it kicks with its graceful legs. They are native to Sinnoh. This Lopunny is female", sit stopped.

This time, he didn't ask him of that question again and simply brushed it off. "Ash, I am also extending your pokemon taking capacity from six to twelve, as half of them, you are taking from the lab only. But you might use six pokemon, in maximum in a regular battle ", he said.

Now he was more excited. So, professor done his job quickly. Then he heard a small beep in the pokedex, as information updated. Now, he was fully ready.

As Professor escorted at the entrance, he just said one thing, "Ash, take care of yourself and of your pokemons, and most importantly, enjoy your journey ", he said cheerfully.

He smiled and nodded vigorously. Then he headed down the hill. He noticed, professor had gone inside. _"Mewtwo, we must go to that forest, so to capture you_ ", he said to that pokemon. So, they walked of tot the forest.

He called Pikachu inside and asked Mewtwo to reveal himself. So, he did. Then Ash touched his head with the only spear pokeball that he had. As the red light, sucked him inside, it trembled. Then within a second or so, he was captured. Then he again called his starter pokemon from his ball, and started on for his journey.

This is it keep voting for the girls and father that you want to be with Ash.

Ash Team

 **Mewtwo**

 **Pikachu**

 **Lucario**

 **Milotic**

 **Gardevoir**

 **Lopunny**

An till next chapter


End file.
